


Father's Day

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [17]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fathers Day, Fluff, Herc will approve, chaleigh, emo!Chaleigh, its a good surpise this time, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Father's Day, and Charlie's new twists on an old tradition will surprise his Father....but in hopefully good ways! </p><p>This is just pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Herc groaned and rolled over, burying himself in deeper under the covers in an attempt to ignore the early hour and all the _clanging_ and _banging_ coming from the kitchen. He knew exactly what was going on, it was Father’s Day and Charlie was making breakfast, but his attempts at being as quiet as possible were probably waking _all_ the Dad’s in the neighborhood.

He wasn’t ungrateful, he was flattered that is somewhat scattered brained kid was making him delicious food with skills he definitely did _not_ inherit from his Father, but it was Sunday; his _one_ day off this week and all he wanted was to sleep past 8:30 a.m.

Eventually he must have drifted back off because when he opened his eyes again it was almost 10 a.m. Ugh. How had that happened?....and more importantly what was that wonderful smell….

“Daaaaad….” Charlie whined again, “Wake uppppppp!” This time he pulled at the blankets.

Herc groaned for show and rolled to face Charlie, “Whaaat?” He reached out and grabbed his son and playfully pulled him close.

Chuck snuggled contentedly, “We made you breakfast.” Now was not the time for snuggles… although, Charlie _had_ gotten up at the ass crack of early to begin his breakfast prep, and this _was_ so warm and comfy…No! Focus! Food was getting cold. Complete the mission Hansen. He regretfully must resist. “And it’s ready.”

Before Herc had even started to sit up and gather his wits, the boy had bounced off the bed and out of the room. His still sleep fogged brain was still processing Charlie’s violent exit as he made his grand re-entrance.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Chuck paraded into the room carrying a tray loaded with a veritable feast of breakfast. The look on Dad’s face was epic. Score.

“Holy shit Charlie….” Herc stared as the tray was presented to him and then unceremoniously plopped in his lap. There was French toast, regular toast, bacon, eggs- cooked three different ways no less- and a huge mug of coffee just the way he liked it. There was so much food heaped on the plates it all barely fit on the tray. Dear god, there was no way he was going to be able to eat all of this…..but he was going to have to try.

Chuck was still basking in his self-satisfied glory beside him, clearly in need of some good old fashioned Dad affection. “This is amazing baby doll, thank you.” Herc hugged Chuck with one arm and kissed him on the top of the head while he squirmed and whined happily.

“Your welcome. Happy Father’s Day.” Chuck purred and gifted him with a _very_ rare kiss on the cheek.

Herc was so honored by Charlie’s displays of affection. It was so rare these days and it made this morning all the sweeter. “Jesus kid, you did this all by yourself….” Seriously where did this brat learn to cook? The food was sinfully good.

“Well…I did have some help….” Charlie grinned again and Herc gave him a puzzled look. Chuck glanced towards the door and Dad’s gaze followed.

Oh, well hello….Raleigh was standing just outside the doorway. That _did_ explain the extra noise, and the before unremarked at the time but now in hindsight odd use of the word _we_. The boy stayed skulking in the shadows of the hallway like he belonged there instead of with them and for some reason that idea really bothered Herc. He beckoned Raleigh in with a fork in his hand. “Come on, I can’t eat this all myself.”

Raleigh still lingered on the threshold, like a Vampire (which was weird because Herc had just invited him in- wasn’t that how it worked?). Charlie smiled reassuringly at him and patted the bed beside him. Still feeling like he was intruding on their Family, Raleigh came in and sat down next to Chuck. These situations were always the worst for him.

Herc sensed his unease and shoved a plate full of breakfast stuffs at him. “Who made the French toast?”

“I did, but Rals made the bacon…”

“It’s perfect, just how I like it.” He smiled at Raleigh.

Raleigh blushed and soaked up the praise like a sponge. It only took a few minutes before they were all laughing and chatting comfortably. It secretly pleased Herc to watch Raleigh warm up and relax; realizing he was now an accepted member of their little Family Unit. It was strangely rewarding.

Once they had all had their fill, and the left overs were placed on the floor for Max, Charlie wanted cuddle time. It was also clear he wanted his cake and to eat it too, so he placed himself between the two most important males in his life and proceeded to rule them. Herc flicked the TV on and for the remainder of the morning the three of them laid in his bed watching old movies.

It was comfortable and familiar- like they had always done it. After a while the boys had dozed off- exhausted from their mornings hard work- and Herc lay stroking Charlie’s beautiful red-gold hair musing on random things. This was probably the best Father’s Day they had had in years; if not ever. He loved his son so much, and now it seemed like he had acquired a second one. How lucky he was to have _two_ now; if this morning was any indicator it meant he had years of _twice_ the yearly tribute to look forward too. Most excellent.

 

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHHH. What am I doing!??!?! hahahha I have three other things almost done and ready to post...and I'm coming off of Horse Show Hangover (trust me its real) and i do THIS. 
> 
> Just musing in the car on my way home after dinner at my parents....like I needed another project to write this week. :)
> 
> Herc is so lucky, he doesn't even know. He might be getting the idea now tho, since having two kids means more benefits (and also additional slave labor). It's even better when one kid doesn't live in you house....wait.... ;P
> 
> I have a much longer more substantive chapter legit like three paragraphs from done, this one just cut the line...so more this week! Stayed tuned!


End file.
